Demonstration
by AiMei85
Summary: t’s Ginny’s fifth year and the DA is going strong. But when a simple demonstration of casting and deflecting between Harry and Ginny becomes something more, Ginny can’t wait to get her hands on Harry. And neither can he. Post-OoTP AU HG smutty oneshot.


**Title:** Demonstration**  
Rating:** M**  
Pairing:** H/G**  
Summary: **It's Ginny's fifth year and Dumbledore's Army is going strong. But when a simple demonstration of casting and deflecting between Harry and Ginny becomes something more, Ginny can't wait to get her hands on Harry. And neither can he. Post-OoTP AU smutty oneshot.

* * *

**A/N:** This story is pretty much a HHr story that I read once and made my own. I changed the POV and adjusted it to fit HG. I would give that author credit, but I don't remember who it was and I can't find the ficlet anymore. If you happen to be (or know) that author, give me a link and I'll give credit or ask me politely to remove this and I will. I don't want to step on any toes. And as always, I'm not making money off this, no copyright infringement intended, please don't sue me.

* * *

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she registered the sound of shuffling footsteps. She could hear the muted murmurs of the other students in the Room of Requirement watching them, but she paid them no heed. Adrenaline pumped rapidly through her veins as she completely focused on the vision in front of her.

After heading this mixed group and trying to teach them his innate skill at dueling for over a year, he had finally become confident in his talents. The aura of knowledge and power that emanated from him in waves overwhelmed her. Gone was the image of the skinny insecure boy who had asked how to get onto the platform at King's Cross. Before her was the epitome of Grecian heroes. Powerful, handsome, stubborn to a fault.

She and Harry were still slowly circling each other, both breathing raggedly. She felt a small swell of pride in her own prowess as she turned and deflected yet another hex he threw her way. Not only holding her own in this duel, their first she realized, she was pushing his limits. No one, least of all her, had expected they would be so evenly matched.

But somewhere along the way, what started as a simple demonstration of casting and deflecting had turned into a complex mating dance that had her more aroused than she had ever been in her life. His scorching gaze, sweat slick skin, powerful muscles that seemed coiled as a set spring, and precise movements that wasted no energy on flourish all heightened her awareness of the crackling air and electric tension between them. And if the fire in his green eyes was any indication, Harry seemed at the cusp of losing control and bounding across the room to ravish her despite their audience. _Let him come_, she thought lasciviously just before he roared, "Enough."

The silence that followed was oppressive, but she hardly noticed. She was focused on the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. A very red-faced Ron broke the silence. "Right, uh...I guess we'll finish the demonstration next week, er...then," he muttered and grabbed Hermione's hand, quickly leaving the room. The two were soon followed by the rest of the uneasy crowd, all feeling vaguely stimulated. Harry turned to watch them leave.

When the door had shut with a resounding click, she tossed her fiery hair over her shoulder, and his attention was sharply brought back to her. Her gaze challenged him to do something about the cackling connection between them. She let her eyes rake down his body and back up again, taking in his sexily disheveled appearance. She licked her lips hungrily, and his green eyes blazed. Before she knew what was happening, he had crossed the room and was devouring her mouth.

Returning his heated kiss in kind, her hands searched frantically for the feel of skin. Spurned on by the heat of her small hands, he broke the frantic kiss for only a second to tear off his shirt impatiently. His shaking hands fumbled with the buttons of her blouse as her lips attached themselves to his neck. Ginny was wondering if he'd ever get her shirt off when she shivered at a sudden chill; large hands then began to warm her bare skin.

_Bare skin?! _

She pulled back slightly and looked down to confirm that, yes, her shirt had indeed disappeared. She looked up in shock, and his eyes sparkled mischievously as he pulled her body flush against his.

"That was cheating," she chided breathlessly as he began to kiss her neck. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. He bit her collarbone playfully.

"Cheating, eh?" he smirked against her skin. "Are you complaining?" Her only response was a deep moan as he pealed off her bra and began fondling her breasts.

He was less frantic as he reacquainted himself with the freckles, dips and curves of her chest, neck and shoulders. He slowly backed her away from the center of the room. Expecting to be pressed against a wall at any moment, she was surprised when he pulled her down onto the floor. She found herself lying on pile of cushions that had been thrown haphazardly in a corner. While one part of Ginny raged with impatience, she was mostly glad he had slowed their pace. She wanted to enjoy this.

It was months now, since that first time, and Ginny had wondered if they would ever get a chance to try it again – or even if Harry wanted to. But she needn't have worried, for Harry was worshiping every inch of skin he came across, all the while making sure the pillows were comfortably arranged around her.

He deftly divested them of the rest of their clothes, except his own tented boxers, and settled himself in the cradle of her thighs. "This alright, Gin?" he whispered into her ear, his voice low and gruff. She practically purred as she wrapped all of her limbs around him. But then she noticed there was still a barrier between them.

"Almost," she whispered back. She pushed on his shoulder until he got the hint and lifted up, an apology already at his lips. But Ginny tackled him onto his back and effectively shut him up with a deep kiss. When she was sure he wasn't going to try and apologize again, she pulled back and scanned the room, wondering where her wand had got to. Luckily, or maybe it was the magic of the room, her wand lay on one of the pillows close at hand. She picked it up.

"Gin?"

"Give me a second, Harry," she reprimanded and squeezed her thighs around his ribs to stop him from wriggling out from under her.

In quick succession she sent a locking charm at the door, a contraceptive charm at her own belly, and a divestment charm at Harry before tossing her wand away behind her.

"Much better," she murmured. "Don't you think?" But Harry's green eyes had regained that scorching emerald color they had during their duel. The next thing she knew, he had switched their positions again. He was once again lying full length on top of her.

"I agree."

As much as Ginny enjoyed every touch and every puff of breath across her slick skin, she was getting impatient. Despite the pleasure his clever hands were deftly evoking, she needed more somehow. Reaching one hand for his wrist and the other toward his wonderfully firm arse, she arched closer to him and groaned, deep throated. "Harry," she pleaded.

She tugged on his wrist, but Harry's hand and clever fingers refused to budge from where they were imparting exquisite torture. "Not yet." Ginny managed to slit her eyes open and see the challenge in Harry's wicked grin. "This time, we're doing it right," he told her, his touches becoming feather light. For some reason this made Ginny pant all the harder, but that might have been due to the glint in Harry's eye. "You first," he promised, holding her hips down with his free hand as he made his way from her neck to her chest, "_then_ me." Ginny suddenly noticed that he was kissing her skin south of her bellybutton. And then even that amount of self-awareness was blissfully wiped away.

When she came to herself again, her bones felt as if they had melted into warm mush and Harry knelt panting and smirking over her. "You okay there, Gin?" he asked. Normally she would say something about his cheekiness, but she decided he deserved to be smug.

"Better than okay," she purred and managed to fling her boneless arms around his neck. Harry chuckled warmly.

"That was a contraceptive charm I heard you mutter, right?" he questioned. He waited until she hummed a confirmation before positioning himself.

This time, there was none of the pain she was half afraid always accompanied sex, only a smooth stretch. This time, Harry held her gaze the whole time. This time, despite what Harry promised, they finished together.


End file.
